crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Vamp
VampThe Boston Brawl (Alex O'Brien)The Boston Brawl II - This Time It's Personal! (Abby Carfax) is the newest, and most unwilling, member of the Children of the Night. Well, she was. Now she's on the run, seeking protection. A good hidey-hole. Captain Tilley and Boston Assistant District Attorney Pamela Collier thinks she needs to go back to school; Vamp doesn't think much of that idea, like she wouldn't stand out like a sore thumb? What she doesn't know is that some schools make for good hidey-holes, and she wouldn't stand out, much. She arrives at Whateley Academy on February 19, 2007.Vamp Description Vamp is about 15 years old in late 2006, an intersexed albino who looks a lot like Sara did after she manifested. Powers She is an exemplar, shifter and an energy drainer/energizer. *She can create a cloud of darkness around herself. This is a physical cloud, not a psychic clouding; standard nightvision goggles will work. She can see within this cloud of darkness as though it were brightest day, including when it is dark outside her cloud. *She can generate a lust aura, which slightly modified can hypnotize. She used this to good effect as Abby Carfax. *Her energy drain has an energizer effect. She becomes stronger, faster, her body becomes more resistant to damage. She can transfer energy to a third party. *When she drains too much energy, she gets overwhelmed by it and can't stop draining, without any control over herself. However, the smell of fresh garlic will snap her out of it. *She can modify her appearance in slight details, including creating a foot long tongue. It appears that her shifts are having an effect upon her longterm physical development. *She can see heat signatures; when looking for Nex, who was in a white ninja suit in the snow, she saw his heat signature. History Vamp was born intersexed, but assigned a male gender and surgically 'corrected' (or 'mutilated', if you ask her) as an infant. In junior high she was framed by her principal and his family of corrupt cops for drug dealing, and thrown into jail. She manifested (which had the side effect of reversing the childhood surgery) and broke out, then went around trying to find a way to get revenge on them, as well as acting as a mistress to a number of high-status men. The Necromancer had Nightgaunt kill one of those men, Phelps Carruthers , and Lady Darke framed Vamp for the murder, so that she would be forced to join the Children of the Night. It worked, but the Necromancer didn't trust her with much information. He was right, as she was trying to gain clemency from the courts by working with Skyhawk to get the Necromancer caught. She was still mistressing under the name of Abby Carfax. Carfax Abbey is the location in England where Count Dracula was initially heading in Dracula; Vamp is most erudite in her alias. In the first Boston Brawl, she fought Bladedancer to a standstill, before Carmilla took her down very quickly, though Vamp escaped when everyone was distracted. The second time, she fought Pucelle, and drained too much energy, which overwhelmed her for a while. When she regained control, she went after Phase, which ended in Phase dropping Matterhorn on her. She still was one of the few to escape. Vamp was in on the planning for the Birthday Brawl. The Necromancer set up a trap by leaking information about three different museums to his three remaining henchmen, to see which one SWAT would stake out.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 1 - The Legend of the Red Cross Knight During the actual fight, Vamp tried to launch a fake attack on Phase to look good, and Phase knocked her out. Then the Necromancer discovered that she was the mole and ordered Nightgaunt to kill her. She stole Nightgaunt's power gems and then turned him over to the police.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 13 - The Legend of Gloriana, or of Glory Since arriving at Whateley, she has been eyeing the position of cottage fixer for Poe, which puts her in some ways at odds with her roommate, Phase. Since they hate each other already, this is a minor squabble, but it does sometimes fan the flames. In order to gain her rep as a deal-maker, Vamp has been going out of her way to find small jobs to do for people, starting with a deal brokered through She-Beast to determine how to use X-O's ability to duplicate items she has absorbed through her manifested carapace. In turn, she and X-O performed a task for (what turned out to be) Zenith and Sahar, to trick Nex into exposing his sabotaging of their projects. In early March 2007, some unknown group captured her and used her in a BIT-doner experiment, with Murphy as the recipient.Murphy's Laws of Whateley In April 2007, Vamp's powers testing revealed a surprising fact: that the main source of her power, her pseudo-vampiric abilities, are in fact the so-called 'Bloodline trait', a rare mutation associated exclusively with The Bloodline, an extended family of mutants who have become a sub-species of Humanity through selective breeding. The day she learned this, she managed to slip into Boston covertly, and confronted her mother about this. This led to the revelation that Dennis O'Brien is not her biological father, but also uncovered the fact that her family were being watched by the Necromancer's agents. She arranged for those family members she still trusted to be brought into Whateley's family protection program, before continuing to a meeting with She-Beast and Jobe Wilkins in New York City.Diamonds Are a Vamp's Best Friend: Part 1 Associations Family * 'Adrian Darcy' (probably a pseudonym), biological father * Miranda O'Brien (nee Kearny), mother * Dennis O'Brien, (legal) father * Doug, Larry, Sherry, Mark, and Emma, half-siblings * Doris O'Brien, Vamp's (legal) aunt, on Dennis's side. Supervillain Cadre *Children of the Night Not a willing member, and now on the run. Whateley Academy *Poe Cottage Room 216 **Ayla Goodkind - Roommate as of February 19, 2007. **X-O / Tara Hardy - girlfriend **Steve (last name unknown, possibly Steve Rossiter?) - boyfriend''Ayla and the Mad Scientist'' References Category:Villains Category:Exemplar Category:Energizer Category:Empath Category:Gender-complicated Category:Power Gem Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2010 Category:Boston Category:Retired Category:Shifter Category:The Bloodline Category:Poe Cottage